No namefor now
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: You left, I left, I was found by love.Then you came and destroy it. Left pregnant and betrayed somehow I found myself loving you once again. Yaoi Sasunaru Mpreg pls read and tell me!
1. Chapter 1

So the day has come, the day we face each other on and fight till death giving it all we got. Both with the idea that one of us will die right here right now, but we find it difficult to end this fight as it was easy to start it. Were equally match and the day seems to grow longer. How long has it been already? Who is going to end it? Why are we doing this? When will this end? Where will we strike next? Questions unanswered were spoken in our mind as we tried to concentrate on all this.

The memories of how we met, to the day we made a strong bond, to the time it was broken were thrown right before our eyes. I don't know why we started a war against each other and a fight inside us to choose what was right and what is wrong. We are equals and this fight will never end until we both die at this place. Finally when you knew of my secret power the power I vowed to never use ever again was shown to you. You saw the way I came back from the dead the way I fought the way my eyes change for you to see the monster I was inside. You were also hiding power inside of you. Power that you were cursed with just like me but you liked the power that you craved while I hated this power and just wanted to never let it out. I was abused by the power and you didn't listen my wise words of what matters and what not.

You needed strength to kill the person who has hurt you and haunted you when you were a child but in reality you just need it a slap in the face to get you out of the gutter and show you right from wrong. I thought I could help you but you always tried to push me away. I was abused my whole life with parents who left me in a place that I forced myself to love while in reality I loathed whit all my heart. I found people who were like me who were hurt and needed to heal…..it was you….I thought if together we reunited we could make sure we sew those wound together and kissed them to make them better so they won't hurt no more….but instead you will skimmed into my past to know why I got my wounds and pour salt on it…..

In the end of our fight….I didn't had the strength to kill you as you will always and forever be someone precious to me. Neither could you….you couldn't kill me for the thought of I being someone precious to you to. We grew up together and nothing will ever change the past that we had together. I will always be that first friend you ever had and you will always be my best friend. I saw you walk away your words bringing tears to my eyes as they echoed into my mind. 'You're nothing to me.' I fell in an instant and slowly closed my eyes wanting to scream for you to stop and come back but you kept on walking away into the darkness as I watched and let you slip from me. I slipped into darkness and didn't rise until morning came.

I woke with the thought it was all a dream but they came to me and ask me 'why' why what?...'Why didn't you stop him?' 'Why couldn't you be stronger to make him come back?'

Why, why, why, why, why, why, why!

I couldn't answer it myself. I wish I had an answer I wish I had something to say but nothing will come out. A slap to the face, a grim face that tore up to tears and hated words being screamed at me, I couldn't take it. I needed escape I needed to be left alone! I found it funny how only one person out of everyone who came to see me was concern of me. The only person who went to look for me and saw me running away from the glares and the shouting running past the public park, the market, the restaurant and going straight to solitude in the forest.

That person saw my tears fall, saw how I shouted and hit the floor throwing tantrums of how unfair everyone was being, how I tried my best and they didn't understand anything of how all had happen so fast. This person embraced me in a hug and told me to come, telling me I will be much happier with him than here. I smiled and took the offer. I didn't look back at the place of hell that I was force to call home….instead I raised my hand and threw the middle finger behind me as a way of saying good riddance.

Years past and it was about 4 years after the day you left me and the day I left to. I fell in love with him and we easily connected. He took care of me and I felt the warmth of his embraces something that I should always lust for just the way I lusted for his lips to be near mine his caring touches on my body and oh so much more. The day came when we saw each other again in one of the weirdest ways ever. You came because the place of hell had asked for you to take me back home. Or was it there command that made you come? I didn't recognize you at first but you did instantly and tried to take me. I screamed for help and the man I loved came to my rescue. You fought him and you were angered how I cling to him and kissed him. You seem rather jealous and pushed me aside.

You did something I could never forgive you, for something that made me hate you with so much passion that it could never change. You killed him, you killed the men I loved and even then I heard how he told me that he will love me and protect me even in the afterlife. I shouted, tears falling and the hatred for you started rise. I grabbed him and told him that he will be okay that he will live. He coughed blood out and smiled at me wishing for a last kissed. I gave him a kiss wishing it would have lasted longer but you had to grab me from my hair and throwing me aside like garbage and finished him of. Watching you behead him was terrifying. I screamed my lungs out and new tears fell as I felt stabbed by an invisible force in every place of my body. His emotionless hazel eyes stared at me, the mouth parted letting a fountain of crimson red liquid flow out, his chest nut hair that was nicely groomed to the back was dirty with blood and dirt as it was messed up as well. My heart that thumped hard in my chest was unbearable, my lungs burned and my eyes got blurry. My throat hurt for so much screaming I have done and everything ached.

I blacked out and I saw how you got closer and stopped in front of me….When I woke up, I was back to hell, I couldn't believe that the day I escaped hell and went to heaven was the same day I came back…funny huh…..

The ruler of hell saw my state and gave a quizzed look at you before helping me but I slapped all the helping hands telling them to leave me alone to let me die to not get so close. I was tempted to scream again as they kept on asking why….'why did I ran away?' where…'where was I all this time?' …who…'who abducted me?" when….'when did this happen?'….where…'where was I?'….and how….'how did it happen?' I screamed the truth to those who had glared at me on the past and shouted everything of how I thought I was safe in the arms of the men I love, safe and warm and away from the people who only cared for you and how I didn't want anything with any of them how I was tempted to die how you mercilessly killed him how I wished my love was near me how my heart was breaking …how…..how I….how I was expecting my lovers child in just 8 months….but I told them once you were gone…They were all silent , guilt was stabbing them in the chest and when one got closer I yelled and let some of my forbidden power out .

It was by instinct that I kept myself living and smiling as I thought of the past. All for him and my baby….. When you came to check on me the first thing you did was look at my stomach with discuss. You growled when you met my eyes and gave me a heated glare. I put my hands protectively against my stomach and hissed back as you got closer. I was in a room where all was white and only a black window that let people see me and I not to them. I knew they were watching this, how we were interacting and I hope they are damned fucking crying for all the shit they have caused me. But as you came closer you did the unexpected and got to your knees. You touched the bed and then touched my face. You had guilt in your onyx eyes. Something so shocking that I never thought you even could feel the emotion name regret.

You asked for my forgiveness and as you brought you hand higher to my hair your sleeves fell down and I saw the red marks of scars…something shocking I never thought you will ever do. You touched my stomach but I slapped your hand away not wanting you near my baby. I saw the hurt in your eyes as they met my cold glare. I looked away and you understood very well that I was mad. That I couldn't forgive so easily and when I thought of it I felt like I never will. We stayed in a pregnant silent that was over when you got up and walked back out the same door you came in from. Before you left you looked at me and spoke. "I regret everything I have done. I regret not staying with you and living life like I promised you but instead I choose a road that brought me misery because you weren't there. When my consciousness came back to me many months ago, I knew that I had to do something about all this. When I saw you with him, I lost all control and attacked in rage." Your words were truthful and hit me in the heart, it was so unlike you to say those words and mean them at that. "-I ….I came back with ought the vengeance that I longed for, just to come back and see your warm smile shine on me….but when they told me you had disappeared I went in rage and searched for you thinking that something awful had happened to you. Now I see that you have been happy with someone else holding you in their arms… I regret for what I have done and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I couldn't stand seeing that because I always thought you will be waiting for me back at home with everyone else." I was in tears; I was speechless for the first-no- second time in my life. I just kept looking at the sheets not wanting to meet your eyes and see all those emotions that I heard in your voice. "I can't forgive you," I had spoken," Not yet, not until I know why…why did you went in rage, why did you thought I will wait...Why?" I had asked you. Your words after the silence were whispered but it echoed around the walls of this empty white room that was only filled by a bed and I with you in it for now. "Because I love you." And with those words spoken you closed the door leaving me in my thoughts.

'I hate you, I hate you…I HATE YOU!'

That was all I could think. If you loved me so then why was it that you did all of this? Why didn't you tell me from the beginning before I did what I did and fell madly in love with someone who cares more and has been there for me since you left?

I stayed in that room for what seemed like an eternity when in reality it was only two weeks. Why they kept me there, someone who was pregnant… God only knew why. They only transferred me to the hospital where I was checked to see if how the pregnancy was going and my health. Everything went fine but when one of the people I used to call 'friend' came near me I only glared as it was them who had looked at me down at that day.

She looked down not wanting to meet me in the eyes as she clutched at the roses she had brought with her.

"What do you want?" I spat out with such sour in my mouth I myself couldn't bare the taste it held in my words. She flinched and finally looked at me with determination.

She took a step forward and cleared her throat. "I brought you some flowers, and I came to tell you that they will let you get out soon but you will be saying with someone as orders by the leader"

I raised an eyebrow and hesitated to get the beautiful bouquet she was trying to give me. She saw my hesitation and put it in a clear vase next to the bed. "I wanted to see you again, ever since you left but not just me everyone have been hoping for your return…We missed you."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "You all should have thought of that before you," I pointed at her accusingly, "slapped me and shouted at me of how stupid I was that I couldn't bring your precious boy-toy back and for all those fools who I thought were my friends and companions they don't know how much they have injured me. No one even thought of how I felt, me the one who had to fight him, the one who was closes to him but no, you all just pointed and accused me for being a weakling." I confessed. "A real frien-no...a true friend, a best friend, a comrade would have stayed on my side and helped me out. No one did, only him; who went after me and wrapped me securely in his arms."

She cocked her head sideways and asked. "Who?"

I turned to her a warm smile and fresh new tears that I swear were the fault of my mood swings. "Leo."

"What did he do to you? What happened while you were gone?"

"I fell in love."

* * *

okay this was all typed when i was so bored and thinking of the episode of the valley of the end while listening to our dying day by story of the year plz review if you wanna know how all this ends i think you can tell whose who right if not then tell me and ill give everyone names.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since I was taken away from my beloved and brought back to hell were I was questioned and my so called 'friends' came to visit. All came but not you...Something told me I wasn't going to see you for a while now. A friend has told me that you were nowhere to be seen. You were either stuck in your room or just didn't want to face me. I huffed and turned around with an uncaring air that I had gotten out of nowhere. My comrades looked at me weird. I was changed, I was different from the old me. I wasn't careless anymore, or that bouncy boy that I used to be. I was wiser now and more mature. I grew up and they just couldn't face the facts that I wasn't going back. Some even told me straight in my face that they miss the old me. The loudmouth, prankster, who was always looking for a good ranking mission, and eating ramen 24/7. That old me is gone now and they better get use to the new me.

When they left I will be checked once again and go to sleep after a good meal. My dreams weren't dreams at all but nightmares of that day I was brought back to hell. In my dream I was surrounded by darkness and the terrorizing screaming echoed as the surface beneath me was nothing but a black pool. You came behind me and turned me around to look into your red careless eyes that I had saw on that day. Before I knew it I was tossed aside and the black pool change into something muddy like quicksand and was trying to devour me alive, I fought back but it was no use. I saw you fighting and I tried to scream but as he tried to get the advantage to save me you got enraged and attack with more force than you did. I was being sucked right in and the only thing I could hear now was the crying of baby. The only thing in sight was the dead corpse of my love and you standing right in front of me with your eyes that were a bright bloody color that turned Onyx and emotionless. I will wake up in the middle of the night with tears in my eyes and my heart racing. Sweat will trickle down my forehead and I will have no choice but to stay awake for a while until everything seemed okay again. My head was spinning and I felt like barfing.I touched my stomach and soothed my baby…or maybe I was trying to comfort myself. Saying that everything will be alright, will start a new life and your father is watching us, taking care of us in every step we take. That seemed to help and I will hum for the rest of the night until sleep took over me.

Today, the head council came to check on and so did the women I thought was like a mother to me. The cold looks of the two council members did nothing to me than get me more frustrated. I felt like a teen who was been punished, but the face of the women that I idolized as a mother figure, didn't frowned at me but didn't smiled either but her eyes told of her worries of what was yet to happen. I never did respect the two devils in front of me so their words of how disappointed they felt of my actions and how I will pay the consequences didn't much bother me. She, spoke afterwards. I would be staying in house were Anbu will be watching me and not alone as it seems someone else will also be there with me. She spoke of how I could not use any chakra so a seal will be put on my back but before she could finish I spoke my thoughts which made the two devils glare at me for interrupting.

"It's not like I would even use it. I'm expecting to give birth in due time. I'm not that dumb to risk the life of my baby."

Instead of arguing back like we use to her eyes lowered and this time she showed more emotion into her face. She replied with a soft 'Yes' and looked away. This got me questioning her actions but before I could speak the two devils went on from where she had stopped.

"About that…you will not be giving birth."

I looked at them shocked and by instinct I put my arms around my abdomen.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned around to look at her but she stood there with her eyes shut closed, her lips trembling as she bit on her lower lip, trying to stop the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"You will be giving abortion before that ever happens."

I couldn't believe their words. I stared in disbelief hoping that this was all a dream. I stuttered my words out of my mouth as I looked around hoping this was all just dream. But it wasn't none of it was.

"Starting tomorrow, you will show yourself to the operation room and will take it from there."

"No, you have no rights t-"

"You have no saying in our punishment, not you not her. No one has but us and we have decided. For now an Anbu will come to pick you up and take you home."

The word home didn't sound lovely at all. I argued back I didn't care what they said but I had promise a friend that this time I will not run away, that I will face the facts and reality. Tell me, how was I to face the facts when reality was nothing but bull, it was hopeless for me to fight back.

"I couldn't find any way to change their minds." I looked up at her, she was still looking away but she was shaking. My tears threw themselves to the white sheets staining them but I didn't care. She had finally spoken once the devils had left us alone. I looked down and I whispered

"Thank you."

She finally looked at me with sad tearful eyes. A sad smile in place. She move forwards and sat next to me and embraced me in a warm hug. I hugged back and let all the sorrowful things out. I cried myself out of tears and in the end I was taken to my new home by the Anbu asleep. To a home where there's no love and joy, no laughter or that warmth aura that surrounds it but a place like prison where the food will taste awful and the atmosphere will be dull and grey.

* * *

_There ya go! Can anyone help me with a name for this story I cant think of anything at all D:_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with the feeling of nausea; I didn't notice where I was before I was vomiting on the floor but now that I looked around….everything came back to me.

The word abortion echoed in my ear like that annoying ringing noise you get in your ear. I closed my eyes and brought my legs to my chest. I touched my stomach and I concentrated on one part of my abdomen to make sure my baby was there. I let out a sigh when I sense something still developing in me, what a relief.

The door creaked open and a figure stood like a shadow watching me. I couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was kept looking at me. "You're awake." Stated the figure but by it I could easily tell who it was unfortunately…

I scowled and scooted closer to the wall behind me as my survival instinct kicked in. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I muttered.

You stood there for a few more seconds before making your move and coming forward. I tried to squeeze myself into the wall the whole time you walked oh so cautiously towards me as if I was some kind of dangerous monster.

Finally, you were close enough so the light by the nearby window will let me take a good look at you.

My eyes widened and I gapped as I stared at your features. The last time I saw you, you seemed so perfect, so angel-like and superior look. Now …you were the complete opposite. Your jet black hair stood in several of places and your bangs were glued in your forehead by sweat. Your eyes were red on the sides and had bags under them. I could even see the tired look you had and a bandage near one of them with a hint of purple around the other eye. You had some dirt- not just in your hair but in your wore drobe that consisted of a white shirt and normal regular jeans that were scraped on the knees and some dried up blood here and there. The shirt showed that you've been sweating by the wet places in the arm pits, the neck line, on the chest and possibly even on the back- I could even smell the stench that signal for you to take a bath NOW. Your pink lips that had kissed me once upon a time seemed to have been bruised and very much needed some rest from all the biting that you seemed to be giving it. All in all you were a mess.

What had happened to you? …

"Are you hungry?"

Your question snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked back at your eyes...

I swallowed, I was about to declined and tell you to take a bath but my stomach spoke first than I and you took that as 'Yes' and started walking out.

"I'm…I'm glad you weren't harm…" You spoke.

The door was closed behind you and all I could do was stare at it like if I was expecting you to come back but you didn't.

I let out another sigh and my head hit the wall behind me. My stomach growled again and I only laid a hand on my growing yet starving stomach and patted it. "It's okay little fellow, mama will get you something to eat, don't you worry, mama's here." I choked on my last five words.

I felt awful, I knew very well that tonight will be the last time I will act like this.

I couldn't believe tomorrow will be the demise of everything I loved and longed for….

I tried my best not to choke on my food as I ate like someone who hadn't eaten for weeks .I had the excuse to say that I was eating for two stomachs and since I have two stomachs I will be twice as hungry.

I could see your eyebrow twitched as you tried your best not to look at me as you ate.

We ate in pure silence, since we sat down on the wooden square table.

I put my hands together and thanked for the good meal as I grabbed my plate and utensils and put them on the sink. As I tried to make my way back to my room where I planned to stay forever if possible and talked to my unborn child for tonight, you got up and stopped me before I could even get three steps out of the kitchen.

"S-So, I heard your about 2 months p-pregnant huh…congrats. If he or she is anything like you, it'll be a very gorgeous child."

"W-what are you talking about?"

I didn't want to talk about this; just talking about it reminded me of what will happen tomorrow.

"Have you thought of any names?"

My heart was racing and my throat burned. Of course I had thought of names for my unborn. I had thought of the greatest names I could think of trying to find the most suitable name I could find.

You kept on asking but for the love of Christ! Someone just shut him up! I could feel my eyes watering and my lungs were killing me to just let it all out. I started to shake and I guess this was what stopped you from speaking as you got up and with a worried look and got closer to me.

But I kept telling you to stay away from me.

I couldn't take it anymore I needed to let it all out before I hurt myself even more. But I kept on pushing you away from me not knowing what to do as you kept on asking me and wouldn't let me get out of the kitchen and to the safe comfort of the room I had woken up from.

"Just leave me alone!"

I shouted and slipped down to the floor.

I couldn't stop the tears and the screams that took over me in front of you. I couldn't stop myself from babbling out the truth of tomorrow and how I blamed you the whole time. I didn't look at you at all; I wouldn't look up at you.

I didn't even notice that you had gotten down until you grabbed my shoulders and spoke.

"Listen to me, don't let them take away your child, it's yours and you have the will to stop this."

"It's useless I can't do anything!"

"Yes you can!"

"No its hopele-"

"Don't say shit like that! The old you! The one before you left has always been strong and fought for what he wanted! The old you never even knew the definition of giving up!"

"But I am not that person anymore, I am not him-"

"Then where the fuck is the one I fell in love with long time ago! Where is he!"

I stayed quiet and looked away from your angered face as I saw those crimson eyes again. The same crimson eyes you had used to kill Leo.

(Oh, how I loathe your families powers that have been pass from generation to generation…)

That was the second time you had said those words to me but I still wouldn't believe them.

"I hate you." I whispered out not wanting to look at you in the eye," Why would you love someone who despises you and can never forgive you for your deeds you have done?" I asked.

I regretted looking back at you and locking eyes with you.

Your eyes were soft with aching pain in every corner I turn to see but there was no regrets, nowhere I looked as your eyes turned from crimson to onyx,…there were no regrets of what you have done to my Leo.

"Because," I listened intently as you got closer to my face, "You might hate me but, the old you never did…Even if you're not him anymore, I will still love you and I could never give you my back." I finally saw that emotion-"Not like last time." The emotion of regret that was written not only in your eyes but in your voice and your face; it was written everywhere….

It went silent for a moment; we just took that moment to stare at each other. I didn't know if we were talking silently or something….

"I can help….Let me help you."

I just stared at you…What could you do? What will you do if I gave you approval to help?

"This baby, Is important to you. I always wanted to make sure that you are happy…I know I have done the opposite but give me another chance…Let me make it all better again. Give me a second chance…Just leave it all to me."

I stared at you. Somewhere in the back of my head was nagging me to trust you that a second chance would be worth it but another part was also nagging me to ignore it and spit at your face…to never forgive and forget and just push you aside.

"What will you do if I gave you that chance?"

"Just leave it all to me…."

That was all I recalled before you let me go and I went straight to bed…

Now morning…I woke up But didn't get up from this conferrable bed…I heard knocking on the door and a low voice speaking for me to get up but it wasn't you…No, it were the people who will take me to my punishment…

Before I left my prison I knocked on your room, but no one answered. I opened the door and only saw a made up bed and you were nowhere in sight.

'I should have known this would happen.'

I was a fool for believing in you again. Why do keep on promising things you can never do?..

I left and was taken straight to the Hospital and into the Operation room where a the three of them stood side to side looking at me but only one showed emotions.

Sadness and remorse was what I saw in those honey brown eyes that were seemed red. If ever looked closer I could see the dried tears stains in her cheeks.

She always cared….

I felt the lump in my throat and before I knew it I dashed straight into her arms with the body guards screaming for me to halt and the two old hags to stiff.

I just embraced her missing the great feeling of the warmth I got every time I was near her who was like a mother figure to me.

She hugged back even tighter and she whispered in my ear. "Im sorry."

I whispered back the same words and told her how I was an idiot for ever being mad with her. How can I ever be angry at her?

She who always stood by my side. The one who checked my wounds and worried those darn days I was out. She who never raised her fist at me nor scowled but instead she just believe I would get better soon.

She always cared….

I want to stop here for now and the next one will be something I myself want to find out…Will the baby live? Or will it die before it ever did? Will 'He' make an appearance (you know who he is) or not?

Stay tune for next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's get this already over."

The she-devil spoke and the male devil just nodded. Honey brown eyes glared at them but when they turned back to me and sending me a message; they softened.

'Are you sure of this?'

I had to will myself to nod and not shake my head side to side. I didn't want to go through this…What parent will let this happen to their children?

The body guards that came with me opened the double doors of the surgery room where six people stood near a surgery bed in operating suits.

Dark brown serious yet worried eyes, Emerald sad looking eyes and non pupils soft lavender eyes full with freight. The other three people were staring at me with a calculating look that made feel like squirming at their gaze.

The she-devil asked if they were ready with the operation….Dark brown eyes glanced at me for a millisecond and turned to see both assholes with a nod. They nodded and looked at me impatiently.

"Well," bastard asks with a raised grey eyebrow of his, "We're waiting for you to take a step boy, we don't have all day."

I clenched my teeth and I was shoved closer by one of the bodyguards.

I needed to run away from this place, I don't want to go on with this shit! I needed help someone that could distract them or fight them off for me but-

I was laid down in the uncomfortable bed and looked back at the closed doors.

I still had hope that you will barge through those doors and save me like you promise you would.

Where are you in my time of need? ...

I blink and let out a long desperate sigh as one word kept on going through to my mind the whole time and I couldn't tell if the word was referred to you or me.

'Idiot…'

"Okay, let's start this."

The head sergeant commended for someone to bring two tanks and get them near the bed while another brought the equipment needed. I gulped as I stared at the scalpel that was closer than all of the others.

I couldn't do this...

Not now not ever…

My breath became shallow and I could feel sweat trickling down my forehead.

"Relax"

Someone said but I didn't care who did, I got scared and needed to get out.

I heard that motherly worried voice somewhere nearby calling me by name but she still sounded so far.

Those damn bastards stood there with an impassive look in their face, they were just waiting for all of this to be over.

They brought the mask closer to my face but to me it all seemed to slow down as I thought….' What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I letting this ass holes control _my _life?'

I was finally thinking like I used to and before I knew it I slapped the mask away before it ever touched my face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The she-devil barked as I sat up; no one stopped me from sitting up.

I took a big gulp of air and then let it out. I easily got up from the operating bed and took another gulp of air.

The bodyguards got ready to stop me if I was thinking to runaway or attack but they didn't knew what I was thinking.

I closed my eyes and re-opened them.

"Get back on the bed NOW"

The bodyguards were stepping closer and one of the sergeants was ready with a shot to put me out in seconds if I made a move.

I opened my eyes and my eyes had changed into a different shade of blue if not a different color then.

I remembered your words. They flew through my mind like water and because of your words I felt confident at my own words.

"I'm not giving up my baby."

They must have been death as it seemed that I had to repeat myself again but this time louder."I am not giving up my baby for the likes of you ass holes!"

I could see the proud glint in honey brown eyes that were open wide.

"You have no saying in thi-

"Yes I do! It is my baby, mine and Leo's! I'm bringing this child to this world whether you bastards like it or not!" I stood proudly as determination was burning in my eyes. I rested an arm around my abdomen in protection if anyone dared do a move.

Even if I hadn't fought for a long time I had practice with my belove it before I got into this situation. No one was going to take away something so precious away from me.

"Why you little-We won't certainly let you get out of this room with that abomination still hanging around, you brat, we will kill it first before you leave this hospital!" The old bitch barked at me but it was all word to me with no action the old bastard seemed to hesitate as he was the more wiser of them both it seemed.

"Not to be rude but," Everyone turned around to the feminine voice that had spoken. I stared at the pinkette who had taken of her own mask who took a step forward with two more behind her. "I'm also against this."

Lavender eyes stared at me and nodded in confidence. "H-he does have a choice as it is his and not yours."

"We three won't be doing something we are against. Even if the person getting the operation is forced." Dark brown eyes glared at the devils and I was …I was just amazed that they had stood up for me.

The devils turned around to my mother figure in an instant; they were getting pissed off that they weren't getting their way.

"Are you gonna let this happen!"

"Surely your gonna do something aren't you?"

She sighed and turns to see them. She looked at me and then smiled. She used her words against them. She smirked the whole time and she took three steps towards me and grabbed my hand.

I felt so safe…They were helping to take care of my child…I can't think of a way to thank them enough now. I felt like tearing up right now but my moment was broken by those bastards.

"It doesn't matter if you all think this is awful. We only do justice; the good for our village."

"That abomination in your stomach is going to be nothing but trouble if we let it live."

"It must be done for the sake of the villagers."

"For the sake of justice."

They kept on talking and talking giving their explanation of why this needed to happen. Why the village and everyone needed to be safe but to me they were just saying bull shit the whole time they spoke I could feel the hesitation of the others. They hesitated to make a move or what to say. Even I had my doubts.

"What will you do if you can't handle it all, if you can't take up the responsibility of what it will become? What if it tries to assassinate this whole village? What will you do then boy?" Their words were finally sinking in to me.

What will I do if that day comes? Surely even if I hated this hell hole it was where I had grown up and made some great companions but even so…-

"Who will take full responsibility of someone like you and then more responsibility of the same kind of monster with even more power? Tell me boy, who will help you." She pointed at the people next to me; those who had my back. "Will you want them to have to care for you 24/7, to always be checking on you and never have a time for themselves but only to take care of you…hm?"

At the end they had me. This people who where here for me weren't my care takers or responsible for me. I myself was. I couldn't make their precious time go to waste for me.

I lowered my head and I could sense them grinning from ear to ear by this.

"Who could take such risky responsibility?" They said together but in a softer tone.

Right when I was about to step back or before the people on side said anything the doors to the surgery room were bang opened hitting the wall and leaving cracks.

Everything went silent as the bodyguards took their stance and everyone eyes went wide.

Panting, with both hands on its knees, with determined onyx eyes starring right back at me and sweat trickling down its forehead was no other than you who had finally came to the rescue.

I stared shock at you just like everyone else in the room that turned to look at you with opened mouths.

'You did came'

* * *

So he (you know who) came and now like I said last time I myself wonder what will happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a big gulp of air, you stood up to your full height.

Like the last time I saw you, you were sweaty, wore a white t-shirt with regular jeans-with a belt- but the difference was you weren't that wounded- sure maybe some bruises here and there- and your eyes weren't bruised or had any bags under them.

"I…"You took another gulp of air, "I will take full responsibility of both."

My jaw fell to the floor once those words were out of your mouth. When you said I should leave it all to you, you weren't kidding…were you?

"Their he is!"

In a flash you were tackled to the floor by two armed men and was hand cuffed. Once brought up one of them forced you to raise your head by grabbing your hair and yanking it while the other apologized but instead I found myself and screamed for them to let you go.

They turned around to look at my motherly figure and those old farts and with a nod of both parties, you were let go and fell to the ground.

You seemed so weak at that instant….what made you come here and risk being hurt for?

The old hags started speaking and they asked you why you had run away from your own punishment which I soon found out to be is to be used as practice tool on the battle field for all high anbus and with not being able to use any of your chakra that was sealed for so long…

"B-Because, "The pinkette went straight to check on you to make sure you were stable, "I don't want him to lose something so precious of his that will make him happy again. If it means taking full responsibility then I will. I will take the risk and take it upon myself that if anything is to happen to them both I will be sentence to death if it is so. I won't let an abortion be done."

Your words even if I didn't show it- touched me.

"Very well then."

With those last words I was free to go and you were giving responsibility and gave you an excuse to get out of your own punishment which made you relieved.

Those bastards left with no other words and I thanked them all for standing up for me when I needed it. You left long time ago with the guards…

Once I got home you were in your own room lying on your bed.

I didn't knock but just got in and starred at your back. You seemed asleep but I knew you weren't.

"Thank you for helping save mine and Leo's child and keeping your promise. I thought you weren't gonna show up but you did. But even so," I opened the door and took a step out, "it'll take more than that to get back on my good side…Sasuke." And I closed the door going to my own room.


End file.
